<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything comes back to you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570389">everything comes back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng is bad at feelings, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Getting Together, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, but like theres probably more than 10, but so is winwin, jaehyun is the best friend everyone needs, jealous Dong Si Cheng, kind of, why wasnt that a tag before, winwin is so whipped you could put him in coffee and call it dalgona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And admittedly the Dong sicheng is irreversibly and deeply in love with Nakamoto yuta.</p><p>Which is why it hurts so bad to see yuta stop trying, to see him send sad smiles his way, instead of confident compliments. It hurts to see yuta cuddle into himself at the opposite end of the couch instead of smothering him. </p><p>What hurts the most is Yuta's new obsession with mark. Most members pass it off as a joke and mark himself responds actively, Jung fucking jaehyun (that traitor) seems to join in as well, calling yuta marks “Oppa” like that seems funny. But the members find it hilarious apparently and yuta himself laughs the loudest- obviously amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything comes back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dong sicheng is a private person. He prefers keeping his personality, thoughts, beliefs and jokes to himself. He also actively despises the idea of openly showing off anything to the world. Except for one thing. Let the entire world know that he hates Nakamoto Yuta.</p><p>Nakamoto Yuta stands for every single thing sicheng despises. He’s loud and obnoxious. Overbearing and in your face. Attention seeking and extravagant. He’s in everyone's business all the freaking time. He is annoying and arrogant, he walks around with his hands in his pocket as if he owns the entire universe, with an infuriating laid back attitude and looking infuriatingly gorgeous.</p><p>Don't even get sicheng started on his attitude. Sure he's chill and laid back-or whatever. And sure sicheng has absolutely no issues with that kind of outlook. In fact, he vibes quite well with people of that sort, Johnny-for example and his own goddamned best friend Jung Jaehyun. But unlike his friends who do snap out of their reverie once in a while to get shit done Nakamoto Yuta is that he has to go all out with every single thing. Sicheng can take unplanned itineraries and chill hangouts like often involves himself in, but he can't handle incomplete work and borderline lazy attitudes. He is convinced Nakamoto Yuta can't take anything seriously at all.</p><p>Nakamoto Yuta is also seemingly obsessed with sicheng. Loving-but not in a sweet, wholesome way, in an overbearing and annoying way. The way that made sicheng exasperated. Like his oldest member Taeill, only a times hundred worse and not in a familial sort of way.</p><p>Sicheng is pretty popular, he knows he's loved and he knows how to receive love-graciously- as his mother taught him. With a smile and a kind, gentle rejection. However, there is absolutely no sane person who goes as far as Yuta does to express his attraction to him. At first, it was shocking, the directness- sicheng was used to shy confessions, not direct confrontations, what yuta did couldn't be considered a confession either, yuta was just really really open about his attraction for sicheng. It was shocking, and made sicheng blush at first, which made yuta do it more, and now sicheng is used to it. </p><p>Nakamoto yuta is also fussy and clingy. Sicheng appreciates concern when it comes from the right people- his parents, fans, members ( the ones excluding Nakamoto freaking yuta). He also appreciates thoughtfulness, like from Kun, when he lets sicheng have his break early when he’s working extra hard, or from Taeyong when he orders an extra snack for him. But he can’t explain why he hates it so much when it comes from yuta, perhaps because he knows it doesn't come from concern or friendship but rather attraction. He hates the way it makes his stupid heart race and sets his stupid all-revealing cheeks ablaze.</p><p>He also hates that godforsaken nickname “Winko” and the stupidly silky smooth goddamn voice that says it. He hates what that voice does to him when it speaks confidently in Japanese.</p><p>Another thing Sicheng despises is how impulsive and impatient the man is. Yuta seems to the only plan for the immediate future and never seems to be able to complete long term tasks. He needs immediate results, and sure sicheng respects that to an extinct but he hates how quickly yuta gives up. On him. </p><p>Because sure- Nakamoto yuta is loud, obnoxious, extravagant and nosey but he's also kind and compassionate and caring all sorts of lovely to the people around them. He’s arrogant but in a charming way and laid back but with a smile that makes you feel like he’s got everything under control. And usually, he does- have everything in control. It is infuriating how talented he is, it's even more infuriating how he seemingly doesn't get recognised for it. He has it all down, he’s reliable- professionally speaking, and can cover any part, rap, dance and even fucking sing like a goddamn angel. </p><p>He is intimidating when performing but also soft and cuddly back home, and rude to sasengs but also respectful to all good people. He takes care of the younglings without expecting any return and does so much for the hyungs to relax for a bit. Admittedly the man is all-round perfect and amiable and funny and good-naturedly.</p><p> And admittedly the Dong sicheng is irreversibly and deeply in love with Nakamoto yuta.</p><p>Which is why it hurts so bad to see yuta stop trying, to see him send sad smiles his way, instead of confident compliments. It hurts to see yuta cuddle into himself at the opposite end of the couch instead of smothering him. </p><p>What hurts the most is Yuta's new obsession with mark. Most members pass it off as a joke and mark himself responds actively, Jung fucking jaehyun (that traitor) seems to join in as well, calling yuta marks “Oppa” like that seems funny. But the members find it hilarious apparently and yuta himself laughs the loudest- obviously amused.</p><p>That night he texts jaehyun fueled by jealousy</p><p> </p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
What was that joke?</p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
What joke</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
That oppa thing </p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Oh with yuta and mark<br/>
Lololol<br/>
Hilarious amirite?</p><p> </p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Yeah sure<br/>
Lol<br/>
Whats up with it?</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Nothings up with it my dude<br/>
Its been going on for a while<br/>
I love our members </p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Yeah same<br/>
Wym a while</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Like since the moment yall left<br/>
Wayv i mean<br/>
Its old news kk</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Oh<br/>
So its been a while huh<br/>
Were late to the joke</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Awe no:// my sichengie<br/>
Feeling left out?</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
No , just jealous ://</p><p> </p><p>my:dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
oh okay://<br/>
Huh?<br/>
HUH?<br/>
HELLO???<br/>
SICHENG<br/>
WHAT<br/>
THE<br/>
FUCK</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Hehe :)</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
HOLY SHIT<br/>
YUTA????</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
uhm yes?</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Then why- </p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Wait<br/>
Do not<br/>
Type the rest of that sentence<br/>
I dont know okay</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Holy shit man<br/>
Do we have a “one that got away “situation here?</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
You think so?</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
no(hopefully not)<br/>
Never fear<br/>
My dear</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Hehe that rhymed</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
ur a kid<br/>
also dont interrupt me</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
were the same age<br/>
Oh sorry continue being dramatic</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
I SAID<br/>
DO NOT DISTURB :)</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Thats scary </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
STOP :)IT:)<br/>
N E WAY<br/>
As i was saying before<br/>
I was (very rudely interrupted)<br/>
Never fear, you have the power of god and the<br/>
Cupid on your side</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Cupid??</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Me. DUH??</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Okay<br/>
Just because you were born on valentines day<br/>
Doesn't mean-</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
HUSH MY CHILD </p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Were the same age</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Do you want my help OR NOT??</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>I never-</p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh<br/>
Actually nvm then<br/>
Let me just go set up yuta on this blind date<br/>
That may or may not turn up to be mark</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>Im not breaking<br/>
If thats what your aiming for</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh<br/>
Thats what i WAS aiming for but on second thoughts<br/>
I think i should do it<br/>
Guaranteed success ,yk?<br/>
Since they just like each other SO MUCH<br/>
Give them a little push</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>Will :) you:)stop :)before :)i :)go :)tell :)johnny :)</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Ur right<br/>
That IS scary<br/>
And tell johnny what?</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>Oh yk<br/>
That ur like in love-love with him</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Im not in love-love with johnny<br/>
Or anyone at all<br/>
And besides hes in love-love with ten</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>Who your ALSO in love with</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Only one love this time</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>Because its just a crush so far<br/>
Also you didn't deny it</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
What was the point of this conversation again</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>Trying to switch the topic, are we?</p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
No nvm<br/>
Im not helping you<br/>
Ur a heathen<br/>
Yuta deserves an angel</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>Like mark?</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
Like mark ;)</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>Go to sleep</p><p> </p><p>my dumbass jung yoonoh:<br/>
careful there sicheng<br/>
your jealousy is showing</p><p>to:my dumbass jung yoonoh:</p><p>GO :) TO :) SLEEP:)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Getting no response he pings his phone shut. Sicheng huffs into the cold and wraps the blanket tighter around himself. Focusing again on the anime he has on the tv.</p><p>“Haikyuu again?” someone asks, sicheng hates how he knows exactly who it is.</p><p>“Its the only anime on Netflix I like” </p><p>“Hmm, I hear Saiki K is pretty good” Damn yuta and his nice ass voice, sicheng loses his focus.</p><p>“You liked food wars, didn't you?”</p><p>“I'm your hyung, wheres the respect?” He sounds genuinely upset- sicheng panics</p><p>“Oh shit sorry- its been a while since the whole hyung thing was in order”</p><p>“Winko chill- i'm Japanese and don't curse,” Yuta says while sitting down, sicheng cant tell if seeing him made the dilemma better or worse. Yuta looks soft and cuddly, with his usually immaculately styled hair let loose- cute. So the visual made the dilemma even worse-got it!</p><p>“You literally curse more than me”</p><p>“Hey! You didn't correct me this time” Damn the voice gods man, this is unfair.</p><p>On-screen bokuto delivers a particularly charismatic line and sicheng loses focus for a bit.“Huh?”</p><p>“You didn't correct me- when I called you winko I mean,” Yuta says with the most nonchalance.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I guess I don't mind anymore”</p><p>“Are you even paying attention to the anime anymore? Do not disrespect tsukki-san like this”</p><p>“Maybe you should stop distracting me then”</p><p>“You think I'm distracting?” Suddenly the nonchalance is gone</p><p>“The most”</p><p>“Wait what”</p><p>Sicheng switches the tv off, he knows what comes next anyway</p><p>“Going to sleep?”</p><p>“No, not yet, I'm gonna stay up for a bit”</p><p>“Want me to leave?”</p><p>“No, stay, we could talk for a bit”</p><p>“Talk?” Yuta's eyes light up, its a dangerous sight</p><p>“Yeah, talk.”</p><p>And that's what they do- talk. If somewhere along the timeline yuta slips into sichengs blanket and sicheng wraps his arms around his waist, well, no one mentions it.<br/>
They talk a lot- until they've exhausted every topic they could possibly talk about. And when yuta seems to be wrapping up the conversation, sicheng feels his heart clench. He doesn't want to stop.</p><p>“This was nice winwin, you've grown up a lot.”</p><p>“I don't think so hyung, I think you just stopped being in love with me”</p><p>Sicheng genuinely did not mean to say that. It just comes out of his mouth, unchecked and unfiltered. He regrets it immediately as well since the warm aura around them is suddenly cold. He feels a chill run down his spine, he can tell yuta feels it too, considering their proximity.<br/>
The room falls silent, except the silent whirring of the fan and sicheng is positive he can hear the ticking of the analog clock on the wall.</p><p>It takes approximately eight ticks of the second hand of the clock for yuta to answer “I guess so winwin”</p><p>There it is, the sign he had been waiting for,yuta isn't in love with him, as cliche as it is he can actually feel his heart shatter.</p><p>“Your right, I think I stopped seeing you as cute and small anymore, I think your mature and capable, I'm proud of you”</p><p>Despite the heartbreak, the genuine compliment makes HIS heart swell.</p><p>“But you're wrong- i- I never stopped, being in love with you I mean. I thought I was over you, I really did, but you coming back is messing me up a bit and I don't want you to believe a lie-I'm sorry, you probably hate me now huh? You can go back to hating me now”</p><p>“No hyung I -, I might be in love with you too, I mean I only recently admitted it to myself and I don't know for sure but I know that you make me happy and I think that's worth a shot-”</p><p>Yuta's smile is incredibly bright and makes sichengs heart flutter.</p><p>“Really?” yuta whispers.</p><p>“Really.” sicheng whisper back.</p><p>“Can I take you on a date?” He asks like the gentleman, he is.</p><p>“Absolutely”  Sicheng has trouble keeping calm</p><p>“Seriously?” He asks earnestly</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Yay! He yells in what the fans would call tiny.</p><p>“You're so cute.”</p><p>“I'm still older than you.”</p><p>“You're still Japanese.”</p><p>“I like this- you complimenting me.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Sicheng says while wrapping his arms around yuta again.</p><p>“No I take it back  like your hugs better- they're warm.”</p><p>“Kiss me and see you might like that best.”</p><p>“No!” He shouts</p><p>“No?” Sicheng shouts back, shocked at the rejection. </p><p>“Date first.”</p><p>“You're seriously the cutest.”</p><p>“You find me cute a lot.”</p><p>“You are. One last question.”<br/>
“Fire away!” he exclaims cutely, sichengs heart swells.</p><p>“What about mark?”</p><p>“Marks just cute.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>“I can't believe you find other men cute-”</p><p>“STOP.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>